


Willingness

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [74]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have ever known?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willingness

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #325 – Brunch

Gene's willingness to eat anything Sam puts in front of him always comes in handy, whether it's a late night dinner on the rush, or a laze-about Sunday where breakfast ends up being delayed until brunch. While he still moans about Sam's enthusiasm in regards to adding excess greenery to his recipes, it doesn't happen nearly as often as it used to (nor does he complain quite as loudly).

Sam's just as pleased: he likes having a willing participant and _partner_ who loves eating his food, and it helps that Gene's criticisms are almost completely constructive.

Who'd have ever known?


End file.
